If You're James Dean Then I'm Still YDG'N
by TonyPurry
Summary: Austin is hurt and goes to Kellin for comfort. What happens when he ends up falling for the small dark haired man? Austin Carlile/Kellin Quinn Smut.


It was a humid night, usual temperature for Warped Tour, as Austin walked from the Of Mice & Men tour bus to the Sleeping With Sirens bus late that night as he had often done this tour. Ever since Alan had become increasingly distant in the past couple weeks of the tour. Austin had become depressed until he had a talk with Kellin. Kellin told him he needs to stop falling for people that won't feel the same way, what Kellin didn't know was that Austin had a really bad habit of doing exactly that. Just like many times before Austin slowly started to fall for Kellin after that small pep talk.

And now as Austin walked past countless other busses on this hot July night all he could think about was the small dark haired angle voiced man. Finally arriving at the bus and taking a deep breath Austin knocked on the door. Kellin opened the door a few seconds later, a big smile growing on his face as he saw Austin standing there. Kellin couldn't quite put his finger on it but he had started feeling something for Austin. "Hey Austin come on in." Austin smiled and came onto the bus "Hey Kellin. Where's everyone else?" He asked as they sat at the table "Oh they, Pierce The Veil, and I think Tino and Phil all went to someone's bus to drink." "Last time Tino was in Pierce The Veils bus he passed out in their bathroom and they had to like take the door off." The men shared a laugh.

"So Austin what brings you here tonight?" Austin shrugged "Boredom I guess." But really it was loneliness. "Oh that's cool. I was bored too." "Why didn't you go with the others?" Kellin shrugged "Just wasn't feelin it tonight." But the real reason was Kellin had hoped that Austin would come over so Kellin could try something. "Hey Kellin?" "Yeah?" "You know how you told me not to fall for anyone that wouldn't feel the same?" Kellin nodded "Well um I kinda did it again." "Who?" Austin looked over at him innocently and Kellin knew. "Who says I wouldn't feel the same way?" Kellin said moving closer to the lanky man. Austin couldn't say anything as Kellin got up onto his knees on the booth and gently turned his head to look at him 'God I just can't take it he's so perfect and adorable.' Austin thought as he leaned in to kiss him. Kellin pulled himself closer to him; Austin picked him up and sat him on the table.

After a moment Austin came to his senses and pushed Kellin away. "W-why did you do that?" Kellin asked catching his breath "Because Kell you have a wife and a baby! I've been cheated on before and it doesn't feel good!" "Austin you let me take care of Katelynne, for tonight can we just pretend that nothing else matters?" For Austin that wasn't hard, he had been dreaming about this for quiet sometime. Austin nodded; Kellin smiled and put his hand behind Austin's head pulling him closer again. All of the worries in Austin's head slowly started to melt away as he kissed his angle voiced lover. He carried him to the back of the bus and to the bed about the size of the room itself. The two men undressed each other; Austin stared down at Kellin in amazement. "I never thought I would ever get to see you this way." Kellin smiled "Life's full of surprises babe."

That was enough for Austin he went down on his partner. Kellin let out a gasp as he looked down at Austin slowly taking him in his mouth. Austin moved up and down on his dick, Kellin tangled and untangled his fingers in Austin's short hair pulling it slightly. "Austin!" Kellin moaned out repeatedly making Austin more determined to please him. Kellin shoved his lanky partners head down the full length of his penis, hips buckling as he let out one last drawn out moan coming to his climax. Austin felt the liquid sliding down his throat and slipping out through the corners of his mouth. Kellin smoothed Austin's hair down as he came up. They smiled at each other.

Kellin got up and found the box of condoms Justin hid in his bunk and went back and gave it to Austin. After taking a second to breathe Austin sat on the edge of the bed and Kellin lubed him up and mounted him. Sliding down and back up slowly whimpering a bit Kellin started kissing Austin again, Austin moaning as they kissed. Kellin started moving faster, grinding harder. Austin grabbed the small of his lovers back and dug his nails in. Kellin kissed down his next as he threw his head back letting out a string of moans. 'He's a moaner that's for sure; hopefully no one in the busses next to us can hear anything.' Kellin thought as he continued to ride his partner, his ass growing accustomed to the stretch, and turning it into pleasure. He called out Kellin's name as he came hard. Austin fell back onto the bed panting and Kellin climbed off, threw the condom away, and cuddled up next to him. They kissed once more and Austin gathered his clothes.

"Well this tour just got a little more interesting." Kellin said as Austin redressed and walked to the door "So I guess I'll be back here then?" He asked with a smirk "If you ever get lonely, just remember I'm here." "Thanks Kel." He smiled "Anytime Austin."

Then Austin went back to his bus and the night continued on as usual. The tour did as well except for the Friday nights the rest of the boys went drinking, those nights Austin walked back over and no one ever suspected a thing.


End file.
